warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Waves
This is the eigth episode of The Bloodbath Series. Hope you enjoyit! [[User:Cchen3|'Fire']][[User talk:Cchen3|' should be kept a ]][[Mystical|'''SEC]][[Secrets Series|'RET']] 14:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC)'' The Bloodbath Series, Episode 8, Season 1, Fire Waves ~*~ Stormgaze glared at the shape of Leafstorm. She was getting on his nerves. If she kept like this, Stormgaze was going to burst. First, she refused to listen to him, and then she got herself in trouble with Snake. And now, she wanted to train Foxfur. Raintail had looked at the two of them, and then asked what was wrong. Stormgaze had nearly screamed, “I am supposed to be teaching Foxfur the skills she needs as a warrior, but this she-cat keeps getting in my way!” “This she-cat?” Leafstorm was furious. “I could help Foxfur more than you could!” To make things worse, Foxfur had padded up to Stormgaze and mewed, “If it is okay, I am going to ask Leafstorm to train me. I don’t want her to get mad and leave or anything. And I trust that you won’t do anything bad.” She trusts me! But Stormgaze still wanted to train Foxfur. “How about I train you the warrior ways and... and... she can...” Foxfur piped up, “She can teach me how to heal! Leafstorm was a medicine cat!” Leafstorm narrowed her eyes as Stormgaze padded up. He mewed, “So the decision was, I teach her how to be a warrior, and you teach her how to be a medicine cat.” Raintail came out from his tunnel, “If you want, I can help with the hunting, that way we all get a share!” Stormgaze nodded tersely. But the tension between Leafstorm and Stormgaze had not settled. They were still furious at each other. Stormgaze stalked away, unsure about what Leafstorm might do. When he reached his tunnel, Raintail was waiting for him. “So, how does this Underground work?” Raintail asked, smiling. Why do I feel like he is a threat? He is the one who saved us. “Oh, we just hunt and train until a bloodbath.” Stormgaze answered absently. Raintail nodded, “And what is a bloodbath?” “A bloodbath is when all three groups, us, Snake’s Clans, and scorpion’s Clans come together and fight. The way it works, is that you have to wipe out one group. So far, the Underground has lost every single battle.” Raintail’s eyebrows furrowed with worry. “So... so far we are losing?” Stomgaze nodded, then continued, “But not all of the bloodbaths are like that. In fact, we have only lost the ones where you wipe out an entire group. All the other ones, we have won.” “And what are the other ones?” “We either fight one on one, like each group sends out a cat to fight. Or pairs. And so on.” Raintail sat down, letting the information sink in. “What happens if we win a bloodbath then?” Stormgaze replied solemnly, “We get to take a cat from each group.” “Wait, if you’ve lost both wipe out, then how are we still here?” Raintail asked. Stormgaze answered, “When I meant wipe out, I meant like almost wipe out. We got lucky that they didn’t wipe us all out.” Raintail nodded, and stood up to leave. He glanced around the room, then exited. Stormgaze sighed, Raintail should be a great help when fighting bloodbaths, though if another one happened, Stormgaze didn’t know if they could hold it off. ~*~ Leafstorm was fuming. Stormgaze was so arrogant that she wanted to tear his heart out. Why would he suggest that? He wasn’t fit to train Foxfur. He probably didn’t even live in BrushClan. Leafstorm headed outside, and decided. Tomorrow. She would face him, and he would lose. “Leafstorm?” She turned around. Standing behind her was Raintail, the tom who had saved them from Snake. “Yes?” “Oh, I just wanted to make sure. I wanted to know you. You seemed fierce and kind, which reminded me of my sister. But she was captured by Scorpion, and I never saw her again.” “That’s sad.” Leafstorm mewed, trying to keep the conversation going. “So what do you plan to do?” “I just want to help you guys win. So I can avenge my sister.” Raintail mewed, looking determined. Leafstorm nodded, and Raintail began to leave. Who is Raintail, really? Stormgaze headed outside the next morning. Leafstorm was waiting for him. Her eyes narrowed, and she let out a slow hiss. “I’ve been waiting for you Stormgaze. Now we can start our battle.” Before he could register her words, she leapt at him. He rolled out of the way, her claws grazing his pelt. They glared at each other, and Stormgaze stalked forward, she leapt at him again, but this time low and swift. Right at the last second, he jumped into the air, and fell down, but Leafstorm had moved out of the way. For a medicine cat, she was a good fighter. Growling in frustration, Stormgaze desperately tried to land a hit on her. She easily slipped past his slash, and hooked him with her claws. Even with his thick pelt, her claws dug in hard. He let out a yowl of pain, which brought Foxfur and Raintail down. They screeched in surprise and shot forward to separate them. Leafstorm was still hissing at him, but Stormgaze was panting. Foxfur was talking to Raintail about the situation, and she didn’t notice Leafstorm until the last moment. She had crept up on Stormgaze, and was prepared to sink her claws in. but Foxfur had turned around, and lunged forward. She screeched in pain and horror, as Leafstorm’s sharp claws dug deep into Foxfur’s fur. She fell limp at Stormgaze’s paws. Stormgaze let out a sorrowful yowl. No... Stormgaze growled at Leafstorm, but Raintail had dragged her away, telling her to cool off. Stormgaze treated Foxfur the best he could, trying to help her. She let out an agonized moan. Turning on Leafstorm, Stormgaze approached her growling. “If you hadn’t-“ Raintail came up and stopped him. “Don’t. We have much to deal with. We shouldn’t be fighting right now.” “Oh we shouldn’t?” called a new voice, “What a shame. Because now you have to fight again.” They all turned, and stared at Snake. And behind him was Scorpion. “Let the new bloodbath begin.” (Finished! 'Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next one, Fox Furrow!)'